


Piece of Cake

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne and Asgore go out to buy Frisk a birthday Cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Request from /utg/

The bell on the door chimed, and the Nice Cream Guy glanced up from the various spoons and scoops on his counter. Asgore and Undyne strolled into the parlor, hunting for a birthday cake for Frisk. 

“Hello!” called the vendor, a wide smile on his face. “Would you two lovely monsters care for some Nice Cream?”

“Howdy! Erm, actually...!” The old king glanced around the shop inquisitively. “I was wondering if you sold cakes!”

“Of course!” responded the Nice Cream man. “We have all sorts! They’re all in the freezer in the corner.” The rabbit pointed towards the humming machine in plain view at the back of the shop. “If you can’t find one that you want, just give me a holler and I’ll whip one right up!”

Asgore smiled, and offered a simple ‘Thank you,’ before walking over to the cake display, Undyne following close behind. The two scanned the labels, eventually finding the ‘Birthday Cake’ section between all of the other various styles of desserts. They were all neatly labeled, each in the twenty-one flavors available.

Undyne spoke up suddenly. “So, which do you think the little squirt would like?”

The big king hummed in thought. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, does Frisk like chocolate or vanilla better?”

Asgore looked dumbfounded. “I… I don’t really know….”

“How do you not know?” she asked, laughing “She’s your adopted daughter!”

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Toriel is usually the one who goes shopping and the one who cooks. I don’t really quite know what Frisk likes.”

Undyne shook her head, and a small smile formed on her lips. “You’re a real doofus, Fluffybuns.” She landed a playful punch on his shoulder. “I don’t doubt I could cook up a cake for Frisk that they would love.”

Asgore looked at his old guard, a wicked smile etched on her features. He coughed, trying his best not to gag at the thought of her trying to bake. “Ho ho, maybe- erm, next year, Undyne, I think we should see what we could find here first. It wouldn’t hurt anyway.”

Undyne looked a bit dejected, but that quickly faded. “Well, if you had a guess, what do you think Frisk would like?”

The king stroked his beard, looking from flavor to flavor. “Hmm… Last time I took Frisk out for nice cream, she chose vanilla, which would probably be the smart choice, but we always have chocolate nice cream in the refrigerator back at home, along with plenty of chocolate bars in the pantry…”

“How about... chocolate cake with vanilla frosting?” Undyne pointed at such a cake as she suggested this.

Asgore snapped, his face lighting up. “Undyne, you are a genius!” He quickly pulled open the door and plucked the box from its resting place before the screen could even fog up.

“You know, I could cook up a pretty mean cake.” She winked. “And I promise not to nearly catch the house on fire this time.”

Asgore laughed.

“No.”


End file.
